Last Chance
by cinderella9056
Summary: When Robin finds out that Patrick is cheating on her she dumps him and moves out and Jason is there to help her and offers to let her move into PH4 and so she does and Sam and Patrick are intent on getting them back. Will they get them back or will they choose each other and give it a third try?
1. Chapter 1

LAST CHANCE

A disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: takes place in 2007 while Robin and Patrick are living together, Alan survived his heart attack, Emily and Georgie are alive

CHAPTER ONE

Patrick was talking to Leo and Robin accidently overheard that he was sleeping with Leyla Mir and that she was a much better screw than Robin ever was. He said he had been dreaming about Leyla for months before sleeping with her, dreaming about her while having sex with Robin. The limitations because of Robin's HIV and Leyla didn't have those limitations. Leyla was also much better for him than Robin was who wanted to have children which tied you down. Robin wanted commitment, family, marriage, and children and Leyla didn't want all that, commitment, family, children and marriage. To Robin that came with loving someone. Patrick wanted to be free and he was with Leyla. He told Leo that he never wanted children, especially with Robin because of her HIV, she could infect the child.

Robin after hearing this turns around and went up to Alan's office and knocks on the door. He opens it after a minute and sees Robin on the verge of tears. She sees Jason there and says, "I can come back later."

"No, come on in. I told you I wanted to see you. I can see you are upset. Do you want to talk to me about it? Jason was just leaving. Our business is finished." Alan says concerned for his friend.

"Actually I can see how upset Robin is and I will stay if she wants me to or leave if she would prefer." Jason said, he knew that Robin didn't cry often so she must have been hurt by someone and he wanted to know who.

"Why would I want to tell a man who has ignored me and been downright cold to me since I've been home to tell my personal business? You treat me like a stranger and not as someone you use to love. So no I don't want to tell you anything." A bewildered Robin says.

Jason looks at Robin hurt, and turns and walks out the door shutting it behind him knowing she was right.

Alan asked, "What is the matter, Robin?"

"Alan, Patrick is cheating on me. I overheard him tell Leo that he has been sleeping with Leyla Mir. I am moving out of Patrick's. I am finished with him. He said such awful things about me to Leo and I just can't be with him after what he said to him. He told Leo that Leyla was a much better screw than I am. He told Leo that he didn't want children with me that he didn't want marriage, commitment and family with me. He said that children tied you down. I don't want to be around him anymore. I will not be with him ever again. I loved him, Alan. Once again the man I loved cheated on me. Why am I never enough?" She says as her tears fall.

Alan takes her in his arms and holds her, hugging her. "You know the men in this town are really stupid. Patrick had it all and he is the one that loses not you. Jason was stupid also to lose you over that tramp Carly. You are the best thing that ever happened to my son and I wanted to have you as a daughter in law. I wanted Jason to marry you. Robin, nothing is wrong with you it's them and they are the ones that lose, not you."

"Thank you, Alan. Why did you call me and have me come up here to your office?" Robin said, glad that she did come up here she felt better.

"There is a couple board members that want to ask you something so go in my bathroom and run a cloth over your face so there are no tear streaks."

Robin does and comes back out.

Alan tells her. "Let's go over to the board room now because they need to ask you some questions. You can find out what is going on. It's nothing bad I assure you. It's really good news come on you'll be surprised."

Alan walks with her out of his office and into the board room. Alan had made her realize that she wasn't at fault. Alan opened the door to the board room and let Robin walk in first and she sees Monica and four of the board members. Mr. Carlyse tells Robin to have a seat and she and Alan sit down next to Monica.

Mr. Carlyse asks. "Are you still seeing Patrick Drake?"

"I am breaking up with him. He just doesn't know it yet." Robin says wondering why they wanted to know.

"That's good. We want to offer you the job of being our Chief of Staff. Alan will be your Co-Chief of Staff unless you want someone else. Alan wants to step down and let someone else run the hospital."

"Alan, is that true?" A shocked Robin asked.

"Yes. Robin I know you will do an excellent job of being Chief of Staff. So do you want the job?"

"Yes, I do and I want you as my Co-Chief of Staff, I wouldn't want anyone else to be my co-chief."

"Now we want you to be happy as our new Chief of Staff so there are offices down in Penthouse Row and we have decided that the Chief of Staff namely you, Robin, needs a bigger office than Alan has at the moment. You can decorate it anyway you like and you don't have to worry about how much it costs to furnish it and Alan's office will be next to you as Co-Chief of Staff. You see we want our new Chief of Staff happy."

"I am very happy, how could I not be." Robin says still shocked that she was now Chief of Staff.

"Good, now there has been a problem brought to our attention and we would like you and Alan to handle it. Leyla Mir has been getting special treatment by Patrick Drake, and the other student nurses are not getting a chance to go into the OR with him. We would like you to make sure that this does not continue. In fact, if he doesn't start to let the other student nurses observe and help with his surgeries than we would like him to be demoted from head of neurology. Noah Drake will be promoted. Now is there anything you would like to say?"

"Yes, head nurse Epiphany Johnson favors certain Drs. Dr. Patrick Drake is one and student nurse Leyla Mir is another. I would like Bobbie Spencer to be head nurse. She will not let what is going on continue. She will have my full support. I believe we need to make a few changes and this is one of them. Do I have the backing of the board?"

"Alan, what do you think?"

"I think she is right. Nurse Johnson does favor certain Drs. Patrick Drake and student nurses Leyla Mir being one and they just stay around the station talking and not doing their jobs. The other Drs. and nurses have to pick up the slack which is not fair."

"Robin, you handle the staff anyway you want to that is your job now. You have the backing of the board. If you think that Nurse Johnson shows favoritism and does not do her job than replace her and we will back you 100%."

"Thank you, and thank you for this opportunity." Robin said still a little shocked.

"No problem."

The board having finished congratulating Robin and then Monica, who was sitting during the meeting shows the four board members out. Monica comes back and says. "I am proud of you Robin. I couldn't be prouder if you were my daughter. Now let me show you your new office."

Robin and Alan follow Monica and once there she takes a key and unlocks the door and Monica steps in to Robin's office and tells her once she's in, "You can have the walls painted a different color and the carpet replaced if you don't like them. The board wants you to be happy here. The bathroom is through that door." Monica points to a door.

"Monica this is beautiful I love the colors of the walls and I like the carpet too. This place, yes I will be happy here. It just needs the right furniture and I do know what I want for that."

"Good now Alan's office is in here." She unlocks and opens a connecting door and they walk in and Robin likes this office too.

Robin asks Alan, "Do you like this or should we paint it and choose different carpet for it?"

"No this is fine." Alan says, smiling.

"Okay Alan and I will choose furniture for it and there is a site online that I am going to order some of my furniture for when I get a house from, but there is also a furniture store in town that has nice furniture also."

"How about the three of us go to the furniture store tomorrow since you are off Robin?" Monica asks.

"Okay, that sounds good." Robin says.

"Meet us at the house tomorrow at about 11:00 am. Is that okay?"

"Yes that will give me enough time to move out of Patrick's."

"What happened with Patrick if you don't mind me asking?" Monica asks, concerned for Robin.

"Oh, I found out today he is sleeping with student nurse Leyla Mir. We are over for good. I'm glad Alan just ran all those tests this week on me, to make sure I am alright and that my HIV is still undetectable and I don't have any other STDs from Leyla Mir. I'm afraid she has been around the block a time or two or a hundred."

Monica smirks at how Robin said that. Alan also found it funny. "That's great that nothing was passed on to you from Patrick sleeping with Leyla Mir. She will sleep with anyone." Monica says.

"Yes, Patrick doesn't think with his head, but with his penis. Monica, Alan may I leave now so I can go pack and get out of Patrick's apartment before he comes home."

"Yes, your assistant will do your rounds so you can leave and we will keep Patrick here as long as possible and I will call your cell when he signs out." Monica says.

"Thank you both." Robin says.

"No problem, Sweetheart." Alan says. "Now go sign out."

"I want to demote Epiphany first and tell Patrick that if he only uses Leyla in his surgeries he will be demoted and written up. I need to tell Bobbie that she is now head nurse."

"Do you want me to go with you?" Alan asks.

"Will you and Monica go with me, I would really appreciate the support."

"Let's go shock Patrick, Epiphany and Leyla." They get in the employee elevator and go down to the 4th floor where Patrick, Leyla and Epiphany are.

Let me know what you think in a review! If you want a story updated please PM me with name of story and I will try to update that story.


	2. Chapter 2

LAST CHANCE

A disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: takes place in 2007 while Robin and Patrick are living together, Alan survived his heart attack, Emily and Georgie are alive

Thank you lisamccool388 for PM me with request for story

CHAPTER TWO

Robin tells Epiphany to page Bobbie, Patrick and Leyla. Epiphany tells her, "Bobbie left early after her daughter called." Patrick and Leyla come up to the station and Robin notices Patrick zipper is not zipped up so she figures they were off having sex somewhere.

Patrick asks, "Why were we paged?"

"Good question. There are going to be some changes around here. First off Epiphany you are no longer head nurse. Bobbie Spencer is going to be offered the job as head nurse." Robin begins and Alan and Monica stand back and watch Robin making sure that she doesn't need any help which they don't think she will.

"What right do you think you have to tell me I am no longer head nurse?" Epiphany asks Robin, snottily.

"Robin, you can't do that you have no authority to do that." Patrick says not knowing she had been made Chief of Staff.

"As the new Chief of Staff, yes I can and just did." Robin tells them.

"Chief of Staff?" Patrick asked. He hadn't been asked to be Chief of Staff.

"Yes, I am the new Chief of Staff. Next Patrick I will be making up and deciding who will be with you in the OR since you don't use the other surgical nurses and not just Leyla, you will be written up and demoted if it happens again. You will no longer be head of neurology. Now Leyla Mir you are not going to be Patrick's surgical nurse all the time. You will be doing other jobs also and not just Patrick's surgeries."

"But I am his surgical nurse. I was assigned to him." Leyla whines.

"Not anymore. Now I am going to the apartment and packing. I am no longer seeing you Dr. Drake and I am moving out."

"Robin, I love you. Why are you moving out?"

"If you love me, why are you screwing Leyla?"

"What!?" Patrick exclaims, shocked that she knew.

"Didn't think I knew, huh? Well I do and I want nothing to do with you ever again." Robin walks away and Patrick yells at her.

"Robin, I made a mistake, please forgive me. Robin, Sunshine." Robin continues walking away from Patrick. She gets in the elevator after signing out and doesn't even look at Patrick, she was done. She called Mac and asked him to bring his truck and meet her at Patrick's. Mac asked her why and she tells him she is moving out and will explain when he gets there.

Mac leaves his office and yells for Lucky. "Lucky, I need you to get your truck and meet me at Patrick and Robin's, she is moving out and could use the help. Do you want to come and help or stay here?"

"No I will come and help. I will call Maxie, Georgie and Spinelli come help also."

"Good idea." Lucky takes out his cell phone and calls Maxie and tells her to meet him at Robin's she is moving out of Patrick's apartment.

"Robin is moving out of Patrick's?" Maxie asked.

"Yes, bring Georgie and Spinelli and whoever else you can get." Lucky tells his girlfriend.

"Okay. Be there in a few."

Jason hears their conversation and decides to help Robin, no wonder she was upset earlier. Maybe if he and his men help Robin, she will talk to him, he realized how bad he has been treating her. "Maxie, I'll help and I can get together some of my men to help Robin move out too."

"That's a great idea, let's go, we have no time to waste." Maxie said. Jason calls his men and gets twelve together and has his men go get boxes and a truck, and meet at Robin's after he asks Maxie her address. Maxie yells up the stairs for Georgie and Spinelli. The four of them head to Robin's wondering what happened.

Maxie asks Georgie, "What do you think happened?"

"Maybe she got tired of being grabbed by Patrick and dragged wherever he wanted her to go." Georgie says.

"He hurts her?" Jason asks getting mad at the idea.

"Sometimes he bruises her and everyone has told him to stop and he doesn't, this last time that Patrick did that Robin told him that he better never do it again or she would kick his ass and that she wasn't joking. He hasn't grabbed her since then as far as I know." Maxie said.

The limo pulls up at the apartment and the four of them, plus Johnny gets out Paul stays with the limo. Maxie leads the way.

Mac and Lucky had arrived and were helping her get her furniture out of there. Everyone was surprised to see Jason.

Robin says "I don't have any boxes, I'll have to go get some."

Jason says as he steps in the door "I have my men stopping to get boxes and a truck. I hope it's alright if I help."

Robin, Mac and Lucky look at him and Robin said "Well, thank you Jason, I appreciate that, I will be out of here before he comes home hopefully with your help."

"Well I have twelve men coming to help plus Johnny here. You can pack the limo full if you need to."

"That's very nice of you. Thank you." Robin says, looking at him, wondering why he was doing this.

Maxie asked, "What happened?"

"Patrick's cheating on me with Leyla Mir and then I was promoted to Chief of Staff with Alan being my Co-Chief of Staff. Alan didn't want to run GH by himself anymore and stepped down."

"You're the new Chief of Staff of General Hospital, that is great, Robin." Jason said proud of her.

"Thank you Jason."

Mac hugs her as do Lucky, Spinelli, Georgie and Maxie. Mac tells her, "I am so proud of you."

"Thanks." Robin said a little embarrassed by the attention.

"Since you are not going to be living with Patrick anymore, where are you going to go?" Maxie asks.

"Probably to the MC I just hope that Carly will leave me alone. With the mood I am in I wouldn't suggest it unless she wants to land on her butt."

"Robin, the penthouse next to mine is empty and if you want it you can move in there. I bought it from Sonny and you can use it for however long you want."

"Thank you Jason for the offer."

"Hang on, wait a minute. Robin, Damien wants me to move into the penthouse with him and Jason, but I know Dad will blow a fuse, just look at his face and it's already turning red. If you move into the other penthouse I can live there with you if you don't mind. I can be close to Damien and this way Dad won't have a heart attack if I am living with you."

"I think it is a great idea too. How many bedrooms does it have?" Maxie asks.

"It now has seven bedrooms. Sonny bought a couple of the other penthouses and made it into a home. It has a game room, spa, and so much more. I would love to have you live there Robin and Georgie."

"Robin, can I live there too?" Maxie asks.

"How much is it Jason?"

"You don't have to pay for it."

"Jason, yes I do. I can afford it, trust me. Now how much did you pay for it?" Robin asked.

Jason tells her and Mac says "We will find you a place you can afford."

"Uncle Mac, hang on, I will take it and Maxie and Georgie both can move into it with me."

"Robin, how can you afford that?" Mac wants to know as do everyone else.

"Uncle Mac I know I never told you this, but I had a grandfather. My grandmother Filomena's husband, when he died, he left me everything and Duke left me money and some other stuff as well."

"And you can afford to buy this penthouse with that money? Don't you want to save some?"

"Uncle Mac, I don't know how to tell you this, but with the territory he ran and plus the legit companies I am worth about 300 million dollars give or take a few million."

"What?" Mac is shocked. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It wasn't that important to me."

Lucky asked "What do you mean by territory?"

"Lucky, I think you can figure it out. I don't run that part. I have a family member on my mother's side run it for me."

"You really have that much money?" Georgie asked shocked as is everyone else.

"Yes, Georgie I do. Now Jason I will take the penthouse I will have the money put into your account. Is that okay?"

"Yes, that's fine."

"Good. Thank you."

"You are welcome Robin. I look forward to you, Georgie and Maxie are moving in and being my neighbor." Jason thinks maybe this will bring us closer together. Jason realizes he misses having her in his life. Just then his men show up with boxes. They get busy and they are almost done when Robin's phone rings and Alan told her Patrick was on his way and Robin thanked him.

On arriving Patrick sees two trucks, a moving truck and two limos and figures that Robin was indeed moving out so he says to Leyla "Lets hurry up and go up to my apartment because I want you bad." He is wanting to punish Robin. Leyla doesn't realize he is doing this to get at Robin and boy is he in for a surprise.

Out the window Jason sees Patrick making out with Leyla and he doesn't want Robin to be hurt and so he says "Please, don't shoot me anyone. I'll explain in a minute but please go with it." Jason takes the box out of Robin's arms and starts to kiss her telling her to go with it, because it was important that she did. So Robin and Jason fall into a kiss and Mac gapes at them kissing each other and knows that with the way they are kissing that it wouldn't be long before they were back together.

The door opens and Patrick and Leyla come in kissing. Patrick wants to upset Robin and he stops kissing Leyla when he doesn't hear Robin say anything, yelling at him for bringing Leyla home to have sex with her. He pulls away from Leyla and looks up and sees Jason and Robin kissing like there was no tomorrow.

Mac, Lucky and Spinelli along with Johnny and Jason's other men glare at him. Mac realizes why Jason told them to go with it and why he started kissing Robin like there was no tomorrow. Jason and Robin ignore everyone else and keeps kissing.

Patrick is furious when he sees Robin and Jason kissing and walks over and yells at Robin. "Robin, what the hell do you think you are doing with that thug?"

Robin finally pulls away from Jason and looks at Jason and he leans down again and gives her a peck on the lips, they both wonder what they had started and how Sam fit into the picture. As far as Jason was concerned now that he had Robin in his arms he didn't want Sam. He would have to tell her that though, but right now Robin and Jason had to deal with Patrick.

Let me know what you think in a review. If you want update of a story please PM me with request


End file.
